marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosalind Price (Earth-1010)
Price ordered Banks to led a team of agents from the Advanced Threat Containment Unit to hunt down and capture Joey Gutierrez, who was accidentally causing havoc with the power to melt metal. Although Banks' team almost captured the man, they were interrupted by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, which extracted Gutierrez. Price arrived on the scene as Banks was keeping the public away; he updated Price on the situation and she ordered him to clean up the scene without making any noise and keeping the media away from the situation. Back at their headquarters, Price and Banks discussed his failure to capture Joey Gutierrez. As they talked about how many Inhumans were appearing across the country, Price looked at the room filled with the bodies of the Inhumans they had found; many of whom had been found dead and with a hole blasted in the center of their chests. Price made it clear that she was not happy with the results her team were bringing in and that she found it unacceptable that one of the subjects had gotten away and insisted that Banks find him. Ambush on a Train Fully aware that S.H.I.E.L.D. director Phil Coulson was hunting her, Price arranged for a trap. She set up a fake routine for herself so Coulson and Lance Hunter would try to capture her on a train; when they did, Banks and his team drew their guns and handcuffed the pair. Price and Coulson spoke about their history, with Coulson explaining he knew about her changing agencies and Price being aware of the T.A.H.I.T.I. Program. Price demanded to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. was killing the Inhumans they were finding; surprised at the accusation, Coulson insisted that his people weren't responsible for the killings. Both Price and Coulson then received a phone call, which Coulson noted meant neither of them could behind the killings if they both being informed at the same time. Price left Banks to guard Coulson and Hunter while she answered the phone. She was informed that a mysterious attacker had attacked a hospital and killed guards. As she spoke on the phone, a loud crash shook the train; when Price went to investigate, she found Coulson and Hunter had escaped and ripped the train apart in the process. Following up the call she had received on the train before Coulson's escape, Price traveled to the hospital, accompanied by Banks and his team of agents. Once there, they discovered that the monstrous attacker had ripped the hospital apart, killing security guards, using the same deadly energy beam they had been investigating, terrifying the patents and doctors. Price found Banks speaking to Doctor Tina Adams, who reported that her co-worker Lincoln Campbell had battled the attacker within the hospital alongside another woman with powers. Hunting Lincoln Campbell When an attempt to bring Lincoln Campbell into custody failed, Price made the decision to first go to the FBI and other intelligence agencies before going public for the man-hunt, realising Campbell's picture to the news. She then had a meeting with Banks in her car where they discussed what had happened and how to proceed, Price questioned if Campbell had the power to vanish but Banks assured her that he just had the power to control electricity. As they were talking a call from the White House came in, but when Price answered it, it turned out to be Phil Coulson who was attempting to get a meeting with Price, questioning why she had gone to the FBI instead of asking for his advice. Coulson suggested that the two of them meet for a peaceful discussion on their missions. As she spoke to Coulson, Banks got a call giving him Lincoln Campbell's location and Price ordered him to bring him in. Price then agreed to meet with Coulson. Uneasy Alliance Price drove to the coast-side where she found Phil Coulson waiting for her. At first they shared small talk about Price's car. Changing the subject, Coulson informed Price that she was going about her work all wrong and by panicking the public, the situation was at risk as turning violent very quickly. They discussed how the ATCU was founded due to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s implosion, noting that the public needs to feel safe by seeing an organization protecting them. Coulson told her that his team knew how to handle these threats and tried to convince her to allow him to bring Lincoln Campbell in so nobody risked getting hurt but Price refused as Campbell was too dangerous. When Coulson told her he would be safe with his team, Price assured him that they were not HYDRA and would not harm him. Coulson suggested her reasons were more to do with the pressure she was getting from Barack Obama to show results or their work, which she did not deny. Coulson changed the subject to discuss why the ATCU had not released Daisy Johnson's picture; Price confirmed she did not know who Johnson was but knew she worked for Coulson. They began working out a deal to keep her identity secret and Coulson agreed to let her take Campbell. However when Campbell escaped, Price ordered Banks to take Johnson instead. Coulson refused to allow this and threatened to go to war; instead, they agreed to let Johnson go free in exchange for Coulson working as an advisor for Price. The agreement went ahead and Price later called Coulson in his office to check if he had given her his real phone number. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Price was contacted by Phil Coulson about the location of another pair of victims of Lash. When Price and her team of ATCU agents arrived, they found themselves threatened by Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie, who were also hunting Lash. Price was able to calm the situation and introduce herself before Coulson explained he had called them for their assistance. Price and her team examined the home of Shane and Lori Henson, a happily married couple of Inhumans who had been brutally murdered by Lash. As their bodies were being taken away, Phil Coulson questioned what would be done with them, in response Price questioned how he had known of the couple beforehand and what he was keeping from her, noting that the Hensons clearly had been living with their powers for years before the Inhuman Outbreak. Coulson revealed that they were friends of a friend before insisting that they focus their efforts on finding Lash while Price continued to tease and flirt with him. Capture of Dwight Frye Phil Coulson once again informed Price when they gained a lead on a possible Inhuman with connections to Lash. The ATCU arrived first, once she and Banks had the perimeter locked down S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and they began discussing their plan, with Daisy Johnson questioning what happened to the Inhumans they captured, asking to look around their facility, to which Price requested a visit to S.H.I.E.L.D. in exchange. Banks and Daisy Johnson led a team into the home of Dwight Frye, once he had been discovered they learned that he had an allergic reaction to being close to Johnson. Price and Phil Coulson then sat him down to question him over his connection to Lash, explaining that they knew he sent viruses to the computers of the Inhumans that Lash would target. Frye confessed that he was working with Lash but he did not know Lash's current location, Frye went on to explain that he believed that what Lash was doing was not done out of cruelty but mercy for Inhumans suffering with their powers. Having learned all that he knew about Lash and his plans for the Inhumans, the ATCU took Dwight Frye into custody, placing him in a van to go back to their holding facility for further questioning. Just as they prepared to leave, Phil Coulson informed her that he planned to put Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie on the van as well to check out Frye's holding facility. Although she was uncomfortable with the idea, Price decided that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s support was too important so she agreed; however, first she spoke to Banks and ordered him to return to the facility first. As the pair boarded the van, Price spoke to Coulson about his prosthetic hand and whether or not it had a laser finger like he had told Frye, Coulson told her with a smile that it was classified information. On its way to the ATCU's base, the van was attacked by Lash, leading to the agents being injured and Dwight Frye being executed. Price attempted to contact Phil Coulson to inform him of the development but found Coulson was failing to answer her calls. Price spoke to Alphonso Mackenzie and Daisy Johnson in the hospital where they were receiving treatment after the crash; she asked them what Phil Coulson's location was. Johnson revealed that he was after a high value target who was human and therefore did not involve her or the ATCU. Despite hating not being informed of the mission plans, Price accepted the answer. Testing Phil Coulson Agreeing to give Phil Coulson a tour of the ATCU's base, Price had her driver pick him up, with Coulson having them collect him from the street rather than give up his base's location. As they drove along Price and Coulson discussed what information they would give up before they were interrupted by Price's phone. She was informed that her home her been broken into and tried to convince Coulson to reschedule, which he refused. Price reluctantly allowed him to come to her home. When she arrived, Price spoke to Officer Stuart who informed her that the thieves had been scared away by her security system. As they went to look around Price ordered Coulson to wait in the living room. When she returned she found Coulson looking at her husband's old baseball bat. While they waited Price got burgers for the pair of them while Coulson attempted to work out what plan Price had in bringing him there, noting that nothing had been stolen from her home so she could be be trying to soften his view of her with a fake break in. Price relented and agreed to take Coulson to the ATCU Facility. Price took Coulson to the facility where they watched as an Inhuman was brought in to be locked away while in an induced coma. She assured him that the Inhumans would be kept alive and safe despite the horrifying look of what they were doing, Price argued that the Inhumans were in so much pain their goal was to find a cure. As they were speaking Coulson worked out that Price had lost a loved one and she told him about her husbands death from cancer, explaining that she wanted to help save these people pain like she wished she could have done for her husband. She then confessed to wanting Coulson to like her as he had predicted. Seeing S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Accommodations Under Gideon Malick's orders, Price informed Phil Coulson that they would be going to a meeting with President Barack Obama to discuss the Inhuman Outbreak, when in reality she would bring Coulson to Malick. Price was put into a Quinjet and flown onto Zephyr One, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying base, to meet with Coulson and was informed that the tour of the base would be conducted by Daisy Johnson. Johnson showed Price their Containment Module, designed to keep new Inhumans safe from their own powers while in transition, before Johnson made a comment about how the ATCU has made many attempts to kill new Inhumans. Price and Johnson debated if it was more humane to put Inhumans in comas or keep them as prisoners but Johnson insisted that they wanted to observe and help the Inhumans. When Johnson pushed the issue Price admitted that she was scared of the powers that Inhumans had, noting that while there were some like Johnson there were killers like Lash with the same power levels. While in Phil Coulson's office on the plane, Price admitted that she may have overstepped her mark while speaking to Daisy Johnson, although she said she was impressed by her. Price watched as Coulson tried and failed to tie his tie, having trouble using his Prosthetic Hand, Price volunteered to tie it for him, Price pressed Coulson for the true story of how he lost his hand, as Coulson had told her it was a shark attack, and Coulson admitted one of his agents had cut it off to save his life. When a second Quinjet was requested to land, Price, Coulson and Johnson met Alphonso Mackenzie and Lincoln Campbell who claimed to have new intel on Lash. Campbell informed them that a woman named Jiaying from somewhere called Afterlife, non of which Price knew about, kept ledgers of all new Inhumans. The ledger had fallen into the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. and only Andrew Garner had access, and he had just gone missing. Having realised that Garner was Lash, Coulson rerouted the plane and informed Price that the President would have to wait, although Price called Gideon Malick to inform him of the development. Capturing Lash Andrew Garner was tracked to an abandoned administration building at Culver University where he had kidnapped agent Melinda May. While Phil Coulson tried to calm him down and take him in peacefully, Price took a team of ATCU agents and briefed them on the mission while Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell and Alphonso Mackenzie all took their possessions ready to engage. As peaceful negotiations fell apart, Price and her team found Phil Coulson engaged in a one-on-one battle with Lash. Price ordered her ATCU soldiers to fire at Lash and allow Coulson to escape, Lash however charged through the agents and killed them all. With only Price remaining she fired her pistol at Lash in an attempt to kill him, however the beast disarmed her, picking her up by the throat and dropping her off the balcony. Before she could hit the ground and be killed, Daisy Johnson used her powers to keep her afloat and gently place her down, saving her life. Lash was eventually tricked into transforming back into Andrew Garner and knocked into the Containment Module. As they gathered around it on Zephyr One, Price suggested that Garner should be taken back to the ATCU facility where he could be put in a coma until they could find a cure, telling Melinda May it could be the only way to help him. Having asked for Daisy Johnson's advice, May agreed to give Garner to the ATCU. With the decision made Price spoke to Phil Coulson and offered to buy him a drink, which Coulson happily accepted. Morning Phone Call The next morning, Price, in her home, called Gideon Malick, apologizing for not bringing Phil Coulson to Colorado to see him the day before. Malick told her to expedite her efforts. As she hung up the phone, Coulson emerged from another room and gave her a kiss. Noticing that he was dressed, she asked him not to leave so quickly before they had breakfast; Coulson asked Price if she cooked, which does not, but suggested a place for them to get a meal. Exploring S.H.I.E.L.D. Price and Phil Coulson's team overlooked Lash's Containment Module being loaded onto a van ready to be transported to Endotex Labs. Coulson questioned if they were truly doing the right thing but Price insisted that they were as it meant Garner had a chance of being cured and remaining human, promising they would continue working on a cure. Coulson suggested that she visit his base to continue discussing the work. Price was allowed to board Zephyr One and was taken on a six hour flight, ensuring she had no idea where she was while her phone was deactivated, until they finally arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, where she was greeted by Coulson. Price immediately began if the base had a codename but Coulson refused to reveal it and requested that they be able to scan her phone for any virus. Coulson realised that Price had brought her normal phone only and they continued to flirt and tease one another. While being shown through the base's science lab, Price was told by Coulson about their team's breakthroughs in alien biology as well as robotics and prosthetics. They were interrupted when Price got a call on her phone from Steve Wilson who informed her of a seeming security breath at Endotex Labs. Wilson suggested that it could have been caused by the Containment Module and Price checked with Coulson, who revealed that it would indeed scan all networks it was near. Price then ordered Wilson to work with the FBI and fix the problem. Eventually Price was taken into Coulson's own office where he showed off his many classic gadgets from the 1960's which he had collected, all of which Price showed great interest in, including a camera tie. Coulson revealed how he had first been recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. while studying history at college before continuing to press Price about whether or not she had ever met another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but she insisted that she had not. They continued to discuss the difference between the classic time of spying compared to the modern digital world they lived in, which Coulson claimed was vulnerable to hacking. Secrets Revealed Phil Coulson showed Price the room built out of the same material as the Containment Module where they kept any rescued Inhumans. However as soon as they entered he closed and locked the door. At first believing it to be a flirtatious move, Price teased him, but Coulson remained serious and explained he she would now have to convince him that she was not HYDRA, revealing that his team had infiltrated her base. Price expressed her disappointment that Coulson had seemingly used sex as a way to get her to trust him before betraying her. Price confirmed that Andrew Garner was not being kept at Endotex Labs and Coulson revealed that he believed she was lying as only a HYDRA agent could know about T.A.H.I.T.I. and demanded she reveal her source. Price confessed she had fallen for him but claimed he was no longer human after being stabbed through the heart. When Coulson informed her his agent had learned the ATCU was not working on a cure, she questioned it, as this information seemed false, she suddenly realised that Gideon Malick was HYDRA and had been lying to her. Price was able to convince Coulson to let her call Luther Banks and ordered him to evacuate Coulson's agent. Once the agents had been returned to the base, they gathered together and Price revealed how she had met Gideon Malick in 2001 and he had advised her in many key factors, starting when she was working for NASA. Having done further research into the subject, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz revealed that they had discovered that a devision of NASA was connected to an ancient HYDRA order obsessed with studying the Monolith for unknown reasons, showing them the HYDRA logo in ancient symbols. Assassination One night, Phil Coulson prepared for a date with Price at her apartment. Just returning with burgers, the two had a conversation concerning their plan with Gideon Malick and that Price was going back into the Advanced Threat Containment Unit in order to find information on the latter. All of a sudden, a bullet was fired into Price's neck from another building and she collapsed. Price died in Coulson's arms. | Powers = | Abilities = *'Master Spy:' Rosalind Price has been able to be a member of different organizations with different aliases, without facial recognition betraying her identity. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit (Earth-1010) Category:Spies